


Sorry for the interruption!

by mia_123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, M/M, caught masturbating, derek is embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_123/pseuds/mia_123
Summary: Stiles comes home early and catches derek red handed





	Sorry for the interruption!

**Author's Note:**

> All grammatical errors are mine!I'm still new to this, and I know my grammar is terrible. I'm working on getting someone to help me edit my stories so if you or anybody else you know is interested let me know!!

Stiles grabbed the pizza from the back seat and made sure to lock his jeep before making his way to Derek and his apartment building .  
Wow “Derek and his” that still felt great to say, the couple decided to move in with each other two months ago and so far its been amazing. It took some getting used to on both ends because neither of them had lived with a partner before but so far its been great waking up to each other every day and going to bed together every night .

Stiles got off the elevator and made his way to his an derek apartment unit.he struggled to grab his keys without dropping the pizza but with the amazing skill and coordination stiles had he got it done.  
As he stepped in he made sure to kick his shoes off, “we have carpet stiles if we want to keep it clean no shoes in the apartment babe” dereks voice rang in his head .stiles laughed at the memory.

“Hey der ! Im home a little early it was really slow down the station today” stiles waited for a reply and didn’t get one.he looked at the time and figured derek would be home .stiles thought that maybe derek went for a run because he was a weirdo who actually enjoyed exercise.  
As he made his way down the hallway he saw that derek was actually on the couch and the reason he hadn’t responded,he had earphones in his ear .stiles sitting the pizza down on the kitchen island thought it would be a great idea to scare his boyfriend (yes he had the sense of humar of a third grader but derek loved him so it didn’t matter)

He grabbed derek by the shoulders and screamed. He realized at the last moment that derek wasnt just listening to music with his earphones he had been watching porn and jerking off.

“Oh im sorry I interrupted” stiles said laughing so hard his eyes were watering 

But judging by the look on dereks face he was anything but amused ,angry and even a little embarrassed judging by the blush on his face but amusement was definitely not there.

“JESUS! Stiles what the fuck!” He said covering himself and what was left of his dignity  
“Im sorry” stiles said still laughing “i was just trying to scare you I didn’t know u were choking the chicken in The middle of the day “ he said laughing even harder 

“This isn’t funny you’re supposed to be at work for at least another hour” blush still evident on his face

“The station was slow and dad said i could go home an hour early “ stiles settled on the couch next to his boyfriend  
“I could give you a hand with that”stiles said going to kiss his boyfriend who turned his head away at the last minute  
“Im not in the mood anymore..im gonna go hop in the shower” as derek stood he pulled up his sweat pants and and made his way to the bathroom  
Stiles could sense the how uncomfortable derek was but decided to save the conversation for later instead he made his way to their bed room to change out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable.

—————————  
When derek was freshly showered and in his pjs he found stiles on the couch with a slice of pizza in his hand and HELLS KITCHEN on the tv. 

“Hey i got an extra large meatlovers from dinos pizza its in the kitchen”stiles said before devouring the rest of the slice.  
Derek went and grabbed himself a slice and a beer and made his way back into the living room. He sat down on the opposite of the couch quiet.  
Stiles could tell something was wrong.

“Hey babe you good? You seem weird”  
“Im fine”was dereks short answer  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yep”derek said before taking a bite of his pizza  
“Is this about earlier? Babe I didn’t mean to walk in on you jerking off but your acting as if I haven’t seen your dick before” stiles said giving an awkward chuckle hoping to lighten the mood  
Derek was still quiet not having said anything about it  
“....i know sti its just..fuck ..its so embarrassing and i feel stupid for being embarrassed because we have sex all the time but i guess this feels different because it was meant to be alone time “ derek said almost like a question 

“I understand that babe and again im sorry I interrupted you but it’s literally nothing to be embarrassed about”  
“I know its stupid i guess i have to remember i dont like alone anymore “  
“Yeah that’s something we both definitely have to get used to but we’re going to work on that together “stiles said hoping that his words were making his boyfriend feel better.  
“Yeah i know...im sorry about turning away from for your kiss earlier and I shouldn’t have took it out on you as if you had done something wrong” stiles waved off dereks words  
“Oh please its fine I’ve been embarrassed PLENTY of times believe me sometimes we do things out of embarrassment and don’t even mean it”  
Derek slid closer to his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek  
“I love you,you know that”  
“Of course you do im amazing “stiles joked  
Derek rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide the smile on his face  
“But i love you too,dude”  
“Don’t call me dude”derek sighed  
—————————-  
THE END  
—————————-

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think I'm always open to CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM:) thank you for reading


End file.
